headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
It: Chapter One
| running time = 135 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = It: Chapter Two }} IT is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is based on the 1986 novel IT by famed horror author Stephen King. The movie was directed by Andy Muschietti with a screenplay written by Cary Fukunaga, Chase Palmer, and Gary Dauberman. It was produced by RatPac-Dune Entertainment and New Line Cinema and premiered theatrically in the United States on September 8th, 2017. Cast Notes & Trivia * IT: Chapter One is based in part on the novel IT by author Stephen King. The book was originally published in hardcover edition by Viking Press on September 15th, 1986. * The tagline to this film is "You'll float too". This is a line of dialogue spoken by Pennywise to Georgie Denbrough right before he kills him. * Production on It began on June 27th, 2016. Principal photography concluded on September 21st, 2016. * It was filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Select scenes were shot in Port Hope, Elora, Pickering, and Oshawa. Studio shots were filmed at Pinewood Studios in Toronto. * It was released on Region A/1 Blu-ray by Warner Home Video on January 9th, 2018. This copy includes a DVD edition and a digital download code. The film's running time on the Blu-ray is 120 minutes long. Special features include the "Pennywise Lives!" featurette, with an interview with Bill Skarsgard, a spotlight on "The Losers' Club", showing behind-the-scenes antics of the actors, an "Author of Fear" featurette with novelist Stephen King as well as deleted scenes. * This film focuses on the childhood sequences from the novel, while not addressing the future storylines chronicling their follow-up encounter with Pennywise as adults as shown in the novel. In the movie, the story takes place in the year 1989. In the novel, the childhood scenes took place in the 1950s. * At its widest release, It was screened in 4,148 movie theaters. It had been in release a total of fourteen weeks (98 days). * It closed out of theaters on December 14th, 2017. * It had a total domestic gross of $327,481,748 in the United States. It had a worldwide gross of $700,381,748. It grossed $123,403,419 over its opening weekend. * It ranked at number one in box receipts over the September 8th, 2017 weekend. * Writer Cary Joji Fukunaga is credited as Cary Fukunaga in this film. * Producer Barbara Muschietti is the sister of director Andy Muschietti. * This is Andy Muschietti's second American film as a director. It is also his second horror film. He previously directed the 2013 supernatural thriller Mama. * Actress Molly Atkinson is credited as Mollie Jane Atkinson in this film. * Actor Donald Tripe is credited as Don Tripe in this film. * Actress Memo Díaz-Capt is credited as Memo Díaz Capt in this film. * Actor Finn Wolfhard is also known for playing the role of Mike Wheeler on the Netflix original series Stranger Things. The show is largely inspired by the works of Stephen King. Recommendations See also External Links * * * It: Chapter One at Wikipedia * It: Chapter One at Moviepedia * * * * It: Chapter One at the Stephen King Wiki References 1980s | 1989 | Bicycle | Boat | Bully | Cats | Child | Clown | Cosmic being | Curse | Customer | Eye injuries | Flashbacks | Hallucination | Head injuries | Hypnosis | Impalement | Knife | Levitation | Librarian | Maine | Metamorphosis | Mutilation | Obscene finger gesture | Pharmacist | Pigs | Racism | Ritualism | Self mutilation | Severed hand | Severed head | Severed limbs | Shape-shifters | Shot in the head | Smoking | Stabbings | Transformation